Happy Accidents - An Amourshipping Story (Part 7)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash awakens after a rather enjoyable night (thanks to Serena) without a shirt. He goes to look for it and happens to run into Shauna, who feels like playing around a bit. Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!


I awoke to the taste of strawberries on my lips. I licked them, grinning proudly while remembering the previous night. I looked around my tent to see that Serena had disappeared. _She's probably back in her tent, _I thought to myself. I noticed that I was only wearing my jeans, no shirt. After looking for it in my tent to no avail, I grabbed my cap and exited the tent, bare-chested.  
>I didn't have the <em>worst <em>body in the world, as a result of training alongside my Pokemon. I learned earlier in my journey, back in Kanto, that it was important to train _with _my Pokemon, because it would give me a little extra insight as to how we grew, both me and my Pokemon, and eventually got stronger. It was a tactic that had always worked for me, and I didn't see any reason to stop.

I wandered out to the centre of the campsite, spotting my shirt hanging from a tree branch above a tent. I frowned, having no recollection of how my shirt even got up there. I lunged for my shirt, still unable to reach it. I noticed a loud _zip _coming from behind me. I stopped momentarily, wondering what made that sound.

A pair of soft, supple hands made their way around my chest and into a hug. "Aw! Did Ashy lose his shirt?" came a voice from behind me. I turned to face a beaming Shauna, whose hands were still on my chest. She took a moment to check me out, which embarrassed me a little. "Wow, Ashy!" she exclaimed. "I had no idea you were so… _chiselled_."

I chuckled nervously, "_Chiselled _is a bit of an exaggeration, I think…" Shauna shook her head, "No, not at all! You are seriously ripped, Ashy!" Shauna began to run her hands down my chest again, until, once_ again_… "Argh!" I exclaimed. Having previous knowledge of what Shauna was _going _to do, I pushed her away, humbled but unwilling. "Uh…not right now, Shauna. I'm…I'm very conscious of my body image, especially when I'm shirtless," I lied, trying to calm Shauna's libido.

But Shauna didn't seem contempt with my answer, and continued to push further, saying, "Well, you shouldn't be embarrassed, Ashy. Especially with _your _physique. In fact, I'd say…" Shauna stopped mid-sentence to press her nose gently against mine. I could almost taste her soft, indulgent lips as she whispered, "_You look better with your shirt off_…"

I could feel a shiver run down my spine, tingling through my fingers and toes. I moaned in satisfaction. Shauna sensed this and stepped back, now only a metre or so away. She swayed her hip to the left and held her hands behind her back, perfectly imitating Serena, although I doubted that she knew that. While holding this pose, she calmly asked, "Do you want me?" I blankly stared at her. That pose she was in was _really _starting a fire underneath me. I could almost imagine her in a pink brim hat with a black stripe, a red skirt and a black top. Shauna must've thought I'd misheard her, so she took a step forward and repeated, "Do you want me, Ashy?"

I shook off my daze and reinforced my willpower. I remembered my conversation with Serena about the plan, to choose between the two. I thought of the best way to handle the situation, and agreed with myself with the quick plan I'd just thought of.

I stepped forward, covering most of the distance between myself and Shauna. I leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Say that again."

Shauna winked cheekily and moaned, "You like that? Okay, Ashy. I'll ask you again. Do you _want _me?" Shauna twirled a strand of her luscious brown hair through her index finger seductively. I closed my eyes and took a loud, deep breath. I deliberately ran a hand through my slate hair, for added effect. I peeked over at Shauna, who seemed to be enjoying my little performance, licking her lips as if I was a cooked Sitrus berry.

Shauna continued, "You _do_ want me, don't you, Ashy?" Instead of ruining the tension and talking, I nodded slowly, growling quietly. Shauna giggled, "Ooh, Ashy! Did you just _growl _at me? You know, if you want me, all you have to do is say so."

I resisted the urge to ravage Shauna right there on the spot, and managed a weak, "I do."  
>Shauna laughed and said, "<em>I do<em>? You do what, Ashy?"

I growled again, my willpower beginning to falter, and uttered, "I… want… you. _Now._" My eyes shot open to emphasise my sentence. Shauna smirked and pulled me into a passionate, lustful kiss.

After about a minute or so, she broke the kiss and whispered, "That's all you're getting for now, my little Growlithe." I groaned loudly to show my obvious displeasure for Shauna's game. But I liked the nickname Shauna gave me, _Growlithe_. "Fine. I…I-I can wait…I think…" I stuttered. Shauna laughed, ruffling my hair playfully. "I know I'm just so irresistible, but just try to kick it down. Once you get me, I promise it'll be worth the wait," Shauna cooed. I smiled and pulled her into another kiss. I could've sworn I could taste a very familiar strawberry lip gloss. _Maybe they use the same lip gloss? _I thought to myself. Shauna looked up at my T-shirt, which was still hanging from the tree branch.

She broke the kiss again and said, "Bob down, I'll get on your shoulders." I kneeled and allowed Shauna to climb onto my shoulders. For someone with such large…_features_, she sure was light. We laughed as I rocked her back and forth on my shoulders, pretending to lose my balance. Shauna giggled, "Stop! Haha, I-I mean it!" I chuckled and stood up straight. Shauna reached up and grabbed my shirt from the branch. "Finally!" I exclaimed. Shauna attempted to jump off, but slipped and fell into a piggy-back position. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her legs to stop her falling. I could feel Shauna tighten her grip around my chest. I looked up at her and asked, "Alright back there?"

Shauna laughed and responded, "Yeah, just getting comfy. It doesn't seem like you'll let me go anytime soon, what with your grip on my legs…" Shauna pointed down at my hands, which did have a rather tight grip on her long, supple legs. I attempted to move them, but Shauna beat me to it, holding my hands down with hers. She moved my hands back and forth, in a stroking motion, up and down the entirety of her legs. I felt more small goosebumps each time I got further and further up the length of her legs. I could tell she liked it.

"Now, now, Shauna," I tutted. "If you wanted me, all you had to do was say so…" Shauna bit her lip, and eventually shook her head. "Not yet, Ashy. Not yet…" I sighed, "What happened to Growlithe?"

Shauna jumped off and whispered, "That's only for when we're alone, and apparently…" She stuck a thumb over her shoulder, "…We're not alone anymore." I looked around Shauna to see Clemont and Bonnie emerging from a tent nearby. I pecked Shauna on the cheek and quickly grabbed my shirt. I winked at her and ran behind a shrub, back to my tent. I put my shirt back on and re-entered the tent.

_Well, that was a lovely start to the day_, I thought to myself, grinning.

Sorry for the wait, but my internet's been terrible lately. I've barely been able to upload this. As always, look out for Part 8, Reviews Appreciated! 


End file.
